You Destroy Me
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Raindrops rolled down my hair and down my cheeks and neck. I watched you. Tears fell from eyes, mixing in with the rain. You unfaithful wimp. You destroy me. Dedicated to Bakurafangurl91 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


Hello Kyo Kara Maoh fans and welcome to this one shot. If you are reading my other story then you know how much I love Yurram. That pairing means so much to me. It physically hurts sometimes.

This story is actually going to be a bit angsty, it wasn't what I was hoping to write for Bakurafangurl91's birthday, I wanted to write something happy and shit...but I suck at happy. So, I wrote angsty, feel bad Yurram.

Anyways, Happy Birthday Yami, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm trusting you with him alright. I want my little Yu-chan to pass this test. If he plans to keep playing baseball this season like he wants, he has to keep his grades up. I'm counting on you Wolfram."<em>

"_I promise mother, I'll make sure Yuri studies his hardest. You can count on me no problem." _

[Wolfram's POV]:

I made a promise to her that I would help Yuri pass the quarter finals with flying colors. She's counting on me to make sure her son passes and can continue with playing baseball. I refuse to let her down. So many people are counting on me, on Yuri, to pass this test.

The baseball team needs their captain. If Yuri were to fail this test and his grade were to suffer, our team would surely suffer. The other students and the teachers are counting on Yuri to pass. If he were fail and his grades were to suffer, then our school average could possibly decrease and that would mean less money for the school budget. Even I need Yuri to pass his test. As the student council president, the school counts on me to keep things in order. I refuse to have any of the students fail. It makes me look bad. I will not be replaced.

I continued to gather all of the study materials necessary for our study session. This was our last chance to study together before the big test tomorrow. I brought everything home with me from textbooks to notes. I had it all accounted for. All I needed now was for the wimp to get here so we could get started.

'Where is he?' I thought to myself. I looked over at my phone that sat on the coffee table and picked it up, checking the time. 'Its almost sunset.' I looked out the window. I saw that it was getting dark, but not a normal 'its getting late' kind of dark. No. Their were dark cumulonimbus clouds making their way through the skies, blackening the skies and pulling the sun in and taking away our remaining sunlight. I sat back on the couch and stared at my phone. I fought back the urge to call him and ask him what was taking so long. I don't have time to waste sitting around. 'What are you up to?'

I flipped open my phone once more and began to scroll through my contacts until I got to Yuri's contact information. I was hesitant for a moment before pressing the call button on the left side. Putting it up to my ear, I listened to the dial tone, waiting for Yuri to answer his phone.

"Wolfram, hey, what's up?" Yuri asked as he finally answered his phone.

I growled softly into the phone. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you to arrive at my home for almost half an hour. We had a study date remember."

There was a moment of silence on Yuri's end of the line. I waited for him to respond. "Look. I know I was supposed to be there. But something came up."

"Like what?" I asked. His voice sounded concerned. It got softer and more gentle than before when he answered the phone just moments ago. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, its just," I heard Yuri let out a sigh from his side of the phone and I was growing worried. "My mom, she's gotten the flu."

She's sick?! "How is she doing now?" I had to ask. I was growing worried. I don't want anything bad happening to her.

"She's stable. Her fever is still a bit too high and she's going through tissues and soup like crazy." Yuri replied. "I'm going to have to buy some more tomorrow after school."

I clenched my fingers around the phone before removing it from ear and switching it to the other one and once again leaning back on the couch. "Is there anything I can do? Do you need me to bring you anything for her?"

"Don't worry about it Wolf. She just needs rest is all. Besides, I know you still want to keep on studying. I'll be fine. My mom will be fine. Just relax and hit the books. You are student council president after all." I could feel his radiant smile from here. Even though I couldn't see it. I could feel the warmth of it. "I'll call you tomorrow so we can head to school together. What do you say?"

I smiled to myself. "Whatever you say. But you better wake up on time, wimp. It's a pain for both me and Murata to have to wait for your lazy ass. I have to get everything ready before class starts. You know that." I know my words can be taken as rude and selfish to anyone else, but by now, Yuri knows I only mean well. He understands I have trouble with my words. He used to take them the wrong way, as all the others in the past have, but he sees that now, I don't mean any harm. Well, unless I actually am pissed off then he should be afraid.

"Whatever you say Wolfram." The sounds of thunder crash from outside my window. I could even hear it from Yuri's end as well. "Look, I have to go. I need to go check on mom and I had using my phone during a storm. I'll see you later."

I nodded. Even though he couldn't see it, it was my only response. "Good night Yuri."

"G'Night Wolfram." Yuri responded before hanging up. The line went dead and I pulled my phone away from my ear and flipped it closed.

"Is everything alright Wolfram? I haven't seen Yuri come in yet? Is something wrong?" Conrart asked as he came in with a tray of sandwiches. He sat down beside me and crossed his right leg over his left and looked over at me.

I placed my cell phone back down onto the table and looked over at my brother. "He canceled on me. He said his mother is sick."

Conrart's expression changed to concern when I told him about his mother. "Jennifer is sick? What's happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "All he said was that she has the flu. She should be fine." I grabbed one of the textbooks on the table. It was the World History textbook. "Yuri seems to be taking good care of her. He said her fever is a bit too high and she's eating a lot of soup. That's normal."

I opened my textbook and began to re-read some of the past chapters to refresh my memory. "You're worried aren't you?"

I stopped reading for a moment and looked up at Conrart. "Why wouldn't I be? She's always looked out for me since I met her. I don't want anything happening to her." I looked back at my textbook. "But you're making something out of nothing. It's only the flu."

Conrart stood up from the couch and walked away. I didn't bother to look up and watch him go. I had my book open. I was studying. Whatever he was doing was none of my business. My studies were what was important right now.

But what if Conrart was right? What if her condition was more serious than he was telling me? I would just be sitting back while she's suffering and he has to help her all alone. I wouldn't want that. I'm student council. It was my duty to serve the students and the faculty and make sure everything was running smoothly.

I looked back down at my textbook as I broke out of my thoughts. I saw a small bottle of antibiotic medicine in Conrart's hand. I took it from him and examined it.

"Why don't you use this? Bring it to Yuri and his mother. It will surely ease your subconscious a bit." Conrart suggested. He sat back down on the couch.

I looked down at the medication in my hands. I stood up from the couch and placed the textbook down on the coffee table. "I'll be back soon Conrart." I placed the medication in my pocket and grabbed a jacket and an umbrella and quickly left the house. I forgot that it was raining and decided to step out anyways. I was sure that Yuri would be grateful for this.

* * *

><p>I could hear the raindrops pelting against my umbrella. The sound was defining. It was the only thing that I could catch besides the sound of the cars driving in the roads. My shoes were starting to get wet from the puddles that were all around the city from the steady rainfall.<p>

But along with negatives of rain, I like to embrace in the positives. I always loved the smell of rainfall. It was very comforting to me and the smell was very delightful. There are other smells that are very comforting to me, but rainfall is definitely one of them. It was a beautiful reminder of nature that I love.

There was also the fact the rain would bring beautiful flowers. However, it was too late in the year for flowers.

I could see Yuri's house coming into view from where I was. That means I was almost there. I was growing more anxious by the second to see Yuri and his mother so that I would know that everything was going alright.

I sped up a bit. My pace a bit more rushed than before. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him and be there for him. I walked through the gate and made my way to the front door of the home. I raised a hand and knocked on the door. I was unsure if anyone would actually answer. Yuri could be too busy to answer the door and his mother would be too weak to get up and answer it. The whereabouts of Shouri and Shouma are still unknown to me, but it seems like they are both out of the house.

When the door opened, I was shocked, to because of how fast it was opened, but because of who answered the door. She stood before me, her long brunette hair tied in her usual pony tail with a blue bow. A yellow dress with ruffled sleeves, and her usual white apron. She looked down on me with a pleasant and surprised look on her face.

She didn't look sick at all.

"Wolf-chan, what brings you by? This is unexpected but great timing. The curry is almost ready." Miko asked as she greeted me at the door.

"What is this?" I mumbled.

She blinked and her face read confusion. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

I clenched my fingers around my umbrella and sighed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but it seems I was being lied to."

Miko frowned and stepped aside. "That's okay Wolf-chan, why don't we discuss it over some tea and fresh curry."

I shook my head in rejection and smiled at her. "That's alright, but if I may ask, do you have any idea as to where I can find Yuri?"

Miko shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Yu-chan left a little while ago. He never said where he was going or who with. I'm sorry Wolf-chan."

I nodded and held out a hand and she placed hers in mine. "Thank you for understanding. I'll be off."

I walked away from the doorway and decided to walk around a bit and hope to find Yuri on my own. I was sure that I would find him. I always end up finding him eventually. Even in school! He knows he can't hide forever.

* * *

><p>The rain was beginning to slow down a bit as I made my way through town. I could still hear the deafening taps of the rain pelting my umbrella with every step I took. A breeze had just rolled in not too long ago. It made my skin feel frozen to the touch, shivers would constantly run through my body. But I didn't care. I had to find Yuri. I needed to see him. I wanted to know: why? Why did he find it necessary to lie to me?<p>

I placed a hand inside my jacket pocket and I clenched tighter onto the umbrella with the other. My fingers felt like they were going numb. This early fall weather was hell. A cool breeze was usual, it was normal for it to be a bit chilly. But when you add in a storm. It becomes hell. Spring time was a much more enjoyable season. It wasn't too hot, but not too cold either. The weather was usually perfect. Of course it did rain a lot during the spring, but the showers always helped the flowers grow. So I usually didn't mind it if it meant that mother's garden would be well taken care of and grow to their finest.

I sighed. I could see my breath as I did. It was that cold out, huh? I shouldn't be out here risking my life in this weather for this wimp. But I felt like I had to be out here, something was pushing me onward. It kept me moving.

I wanted to see him. I did not "have" to see him. No. I needed to see him, wanted to. Something was going on. Something big enough to make him lie to me about his mother's health just to avoid me. It was all too weird. He's avoided me before, but that was just for baseball practice or to hang around Murata. But this felt different. It felt like he wasn't telling me something before. I should have noticed that his tone seemed too gentle...too rehearsed even.

I was growing more worried by the second. This wasn't like him. He has no reason to avoid me. I haven't done anything to him for him to do so anyway. So why was he avoiding me, lying to me?

The shopping district of the town was coming up. It was the usual hot spot for tourists and young teens and adults to hang around. No doubt even now it was busy and full of life. Whether with people scampering around to find shelter, so people huddled inside, avoiding the rain and shopping to their hearts content. Could it be possible that any of the students from school were here today of all days? I don't really care if they are. That's none of my business. As long as they feel prepared for tomorrow's test, I don't really care what they do.

I could smell the different foods from the different variety of vendors. I could smell ramen noodles, dongo, and many different sweets and baked goods. There were many more but I tried not to focus on that. I made my way through the- not so crowded streets- and continued to make my way through the area. I wasn't really sure if Yuri would be around here. He was never really into shopping. He thought it was more of a girls hobby. He would usually offer to go to the arcade. He did enjoy the many food vendors-of course.

'Yuri-just where are you?' I thought to myself as I looked around with a frown. This was getting ridiculous. I've been walking around town for almost an hour. I still have yet to spot him anywhere. I was getting worried.

As I made my way past the necessities of the shopping district, such as where people can buy clothing, jewelery and other items, I saw that we were in the more quiet and collected part of this area. This was where all the restaurants and the parks were. I always enjoyed this part of this area better because it was calming and Yuri and I could do whatever we wanted together without getting too distracted.

I could see the park up ahead. This was where we usually went when we wanted to just hang out and talk. It was always so much fun. Yuri would always observe all of the animals that ran through, talk to all the little kids that came by. He was truly an angel at heart. That nice and naive nature of his used to annoy me, but now I've gotten used to it and it's not that bad of a trait to carry around. I almost envy him that he has it! He's so good with people.

I continued to walk, my eyes continuously wandering around, hoping to find any trace of Yuri. But so far, nothing. I walked passed another one of the many restaurants. Its large windows made it easy to see what was going on inside. It was a very beautiful restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy, but nothing too low-class either. The tables were covered with extravagant dark purple table cloths, the napkins were also a very similar color, if not the exact same. The chairs were wooden chairs that went very well with the colors of the restaurant since the walls were all glass from the surrounding area except for the back which had a very elegant wallpaper and the floor looked to be tile. It was remarkable.

I turned away from the window and continued down the street but stopped in my tracks. I looked back at the restaurant behind me. 'It couldn't be.' Could I have possibly seen him in the crowd of people. I only looked around at the people for a split moment. I could have been mistaken. I turned around and walked back over towards the window panes of the restaurant and looked inside once again.

I looked back at one of the tables towards the middle of the restaurant near the wall. I saw him. He sat at the table. He was smiling and laughing. But, it wasn't with me. Across from him, was a blonde with long hair. I couldn't tell what he was wearing because it was too dark but I could tell from the hair alone who it was. I recognized him all too well.

Saralegui. He went to the school across town from here. He just recently transferred and ever since has been very clingy to Yuri. He's grown quite an attachment to him and it obviously bothers me that Yuri doesn't see it as a problem. He's such an adulterated wimp sometimes!

Now, he was here with him. Why were they together in a restaurant? Why didn't Yuri tell him about it? So many questions ran through my mind. None of them good. I tried to stay positive, but how could I? When you see the one you love with someone else, how can you possibly be happy with that?!

I saw Saralegui place his hand on top of Yuri's and smile. Yuri had that cute blush on his cheeks and laughed, smiling as he did. I felt a pang in my heart as he did. My eyes shook with pain and fear as he looked like he was having so much fun with him. How could this be? Why was he doing this to me?

I felt my umbrella slip from my grasp. It fell to the ground, a splash and a crash it went. I didn't care. I didn't care that I was getting pelted with rain and soaked to the brim. I didn't care! I just couldn't break my gaze away from them. My heart was hammering away in my chest. I placed a hand over my heart. I felt them rolling my cheeks, the salty liquid ran into my mouth. I could taste it. It was my own tears. They ran down my cheeks on their own. I could not stop them. So many emotions were running through me. I couldn't breathe. It was as if my throat has closed itself up, not allowing any air inside.

Yuri turned his head over towards the window, but I quickly made a break for it. I didn't want him to see me. I didn't want to see him. Not anymore.

"You wimp. You adulterated, unfaithful wimp. I hate you." I mumbled to myself as I ran. I needed to get far away from here. As far away as possible.

* * *

><p>[Yuri's POV]:<p>

I looked over at the window at the front of restaurant. I could just sworn I saw Wolfram. That was impossible though. Wolfram doesn't even know where I am. He should be back at home, studying for tomorrow's big test. He would never waste his time out here when he could be studying to get the best grade possible.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" I looked at Sara who was giving me a look of concern. He looked over at the front of the restaurant now and looked around. "Did you see something? What's got you so flustered?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw Wolfram is all." It couldn't have been him though. Could it?

Saralegui frowned and squeezed my hand a bit tighter. "I'm sure you're just being paranoid Yuri. It was most likely your subconscious playing tricks on you. I'm sure it was nothing."

"I hope you're right." I sighed and began to push my food around. I no longer had an appetite. I was worried. I didn't want Wolfram to know I was here.

"Yuri, this is obviously bothering you. Maybe we should just go." Saralegui suggested as he wiped his face with the napkin.

"No." I said. Saralegui gave me a look and I smiled. "You still have food on your plate. You're still hungry right. Finish up. Then we can go."

Saralegui frowned again. I knew he was getting worried for me, but I wanted him to finish up his meal first. I didn't want to rush him. "This was perhaps a bad idea. I apologize."

It was a bad idea. But I agreed to it, so it was not a bad idea, it just did not end the way I was expecting it to. I feel bad dragging Sara into this, but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I should be the one apologizing." I said. Saralegui lifted his head to look at me but I did not look at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me."

He smiled at me. I could feel it. "It is only normal for this to happen. I should have considered your current situation before even suggesting this." Saralegui pushed his plate away and stood up from his chair. I lifted my head to watch him and stood up as well. We split the bill-as requested by Sara and left the restaurant and into the rain. We each had our own umbrella and we quickly opened them and started back to my home.

'I hope Sara was right and that what I saw before was only my imagination.' I thought to myself.

The last thing I wanted was for Wolfram to find out this way.

* * *

><p>[Wolfram's POV]:<p>

The rain pelted against my head, the rain rolling through my hair and onto my face and cheeks. Sitting on this bench in the middle of the park, it was wet but I didn't care, it gave me time to think. I realized that I truly was naive in a sense. To believe that Yuri would stop his flirting ways, even after he got with me, that was naive. I should have seen Saralegui as a threat. The transfer student was indeed threatening in both personality and in looks.

Yuri was just too good-looking for his own good. Everyone seems to be flirting with him or vise versa. I thought I could change that after we got together, but it seems that I couldn't. I failed. I couldn't help him stop his cheating ways. He will always be the unfaithful wimp I know.

I clenched my fists into my pant legs and clenched my jaw as well. It was no use being upset. The only way to get over this, is to get over Yuri. It was a bit rash since it was happening so quickly, but this was the only way. I have to eliminate every part of Yuri Shibuya from my life.

I stood up from the bench and lifted my head and looked up at the sky. I felt dead. Nothing made sense anymore. All I wanted was Yuri and I couldn't even have that. But this time, this time is different. I'm going to right my wrongs and focus solely one one thing. That one thing was my school and that it runs its very best.

Yuri was the only man I'll ever want and the only man I'll ever love, but this, this was something I can't forgive so easily. I may not be able to forgive him at all. But this is my life now. I have a lot more to deal with besides Yuri.

I ran a hand through my hair and wiped the water off my face and shook my head. I made my way out of the park and towards my own home. I had a lot to do. A lot to deal with. But first, I needed a shower. I was very cold and wet. I needed to get inside and warmed up before I catch cold. I couldn't risk that before the big test.

* * *

><p>After I got home and showered, I sat in the living room. The sound of the fire place crackling in the distance was very calming to me. I always enjoyed fire. The heat was soothing, it reminded me of mother. The smell was also soothing. The smell itself wasn't anything special, it just had a very familiar smell to it that brought me comfort.<p>

I looked down at my hands. In my grasp was a photo of me and Yuri. It was a picture of us on a school trip a few weeks back. We were in lake Ashi. It was a beautiful sight. The water is the bluest blue I've ever seen. The small mountainous area behind the lake was beautiful as well with its wonderful colors. Mount Hakone was close by so that was also a wonderful treat as well. It was such a beautiful day during that trip.

In this picture, we were near the lake, Yuri had my hand and he was trying to show me the clouds and the birds and how he was identifying some shapes the clouds were making. I watched him in awe, but my cheeks were a bit pink in this shot since this was the first time that Yuri had ever held my hand.

Only Yuri makes me act that way. He would let me lower my walls and just let me be me. He didn't just see me as the student council president who barked at everyone follow school rules. He saw me for me. I fell in love with him and his caring nature. But now, I just want this all to end. I don't want to play the victim. I am not weak.

I leaned over to the side of the couch and reached into the small drawer on the side table. I dug around and pulled out a small pocket lighter normally used to light candles or cigarettes. It used to be Gwendal's when he was going through a phase a few years ago. He never got rid of it. He just stuck it in a drawer to use for lighting candles. Mother was furious when she found out about it, but soon got over it when he stopped. He blamed Annisina for that filthy habit.

I clenched my fingers around the photo, my other hand held the lighter. My hand began to shake, tears threatened to fall but I held them back. I clicked the lighter and the small flame ignited. I brought it over to the corner of the picture and it slowly began to burn. The flame slowly burned the photo paper, burning it as it ran up the picture. As I watched the photo burn, I asked myself this:

"Why did I burn my side first?"

And then I realized the answer. As I watched myself burn and the picture beginning the blacken and crinkle, it was because the flame represented Yuri and what he does to me.

"You destroy me." I mumbled to myself. I stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. I looked at the burning picture in my hands, the flame was getting closer and closer to my finger tips. I closed my eyes and threw the picture into the flame. I heard the flames crackling go louder for a moment and the heat get a tad bit hotter. I opened my eyes and watched as the picture was engulfed in flames.

"You destroy me, so the only way I can think of to satisfy me is to destroy you as well."

It was a cowardly course of action, revenge, but it was all I wanted. I just wanted to see him suffer. Even just for a moment.


End file.
